The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
In most instances, conventional security alarm systems utilize multiple event sensors for detecting events such as emergencies or unauthorized entries in a predetermined guard area, a means for converting the emergency data of the sensors into electric signals, and a security controller for transmitting the electric signals to a central station through cable or by radio.
Typically, the event sensors which are positioned throughout a structure, such as a home or warehouse. The event sensors include motion detectors, vibration detectors, and heat sensors. Furthermore, the home or warehouse is typically divided into two or more security zones, such as the garage, the basement, a main living quarters, and an office area.
Often, the security systems include a main control unit which constantly monitors all of the intruder sensors in the system. Upon the receipt of a signal from one of the intruder sensors, the main control unit sounds sirens, lights, sends signal to a remote location, and the like in an attempt to alert police or to alert the neighbors to call the police or otherwise apprehend the intruder. Typically, the alarm is activated for a preset period of time, such as ten minutes, after which the system resets.
It is known that some disadvantages of these previously known home security systems is that no warning is given to the owner of a possible intruder presence just before entering the house. Also, these systems are prone to false alarms. Consequently, after a few false alarms, neighbors tend to ignore subsequent alarms even though such alarms are not false alarms.
Thus, in many instances, with these previously known systems the possibility arises that the intruder can enter the home and deactivate the alarm sirens and lights while the neighbors treat the initial activation of the alarms as a false alarm. This is particularly dangerous for the homeowner when he or she returns to the home since the intruder may still be present within the home.
Other proposals have involved remote security systems. The problem with these security systems is that they do not enable a homeowner to disable the alarm with a code, or allow an alert response organization to identify which homeowner is disabling the alarm. Even though the above cited security systems meets some of the needs of the market, a security system and method that verifies the merits of an alert signal generated by an alarm device at a premises of a user is still desired.